Out Of Control
by Jess-182
Summary: "I'VE BEEN DEPRESSED FOR YEARS, YOU'VE NEVER NOTICED, NO ONES EVER FUCKING NOTICED, BECAUSE NO ONE FUCKING CARES. THEY ONLY EVER CARE ABOUT THE MIZ, BUT WHAT ABOUT MIKE MIZANIN, EH? NO ONE EVER CARES ABOUT THE MAN BEHIND THE MASK." Warning: Self harm and depression throughout,


**Okay so this is only the introduction of course, as the chapters go on then the story will get better and the relationships between characters will be come more detailed, more characters will be introduced ect. I promise! Warnings for: self harm and depression. Guys, if your are interested could you please review, because it makes me want to write more and I really want to improve:)! Okay, enjoy. **

"Michael, please, no stop!" Eve begged hopelessly, tears streaming from her eyes and down her cheeks as she saw her best friend reach for the blades and the booze. She couldn't take him being like thise anymore; Mike used to be the guy who's stupid grin could light up a whole room, who's cocky yet charming attitude could make her laugh and smile, but now...he was a broken man. The whole time it had just been one huge act, she had to ask herself had she ever seen him really smile, or had it been a lie from the very first time they had met? Apart from the obvious fear and sadness she felt, the brunette also felt guilt. The two of them had been friends since she had started the WWE, yet she had never realised he was really this unstable. The younger woman still remembered his words from the day before, ringing violently in her ears.

_"Mike, I hate seeing you upset like this. Stop messing around and tell me! What's wrong?"_

_"I'VE BEEN DEPRESSED FOR YEARS, YOU'VE NEVER NOTICED, NO ONES EVER FUCKING NOTICED, BECAUSE NO ONE FUCKING CARES. THEY ONLY EVER CARE ABOUT THE MIZ, BUT WHAT ABOUT MIKE MIZANIN, EH? NO ONE EVER CARES ABOUT THE MAN BEHIND THE MASK." _

It broke her heart to think that he had felt so alone for such a long time, somehow she had to prove that people did care about him, not just for his role in the business, but for he was outside of there as well. That shy, sensitive, funny guy, who she liked a hell if a lot more than his alter ego The Miz. And what was that word he used? Depressed. Was he really, had it actually been diagnosed. Now that she thought about it, he had been going to the doctors a little more lately. He had always used the excuse of that he had pulled a muscle in a match and he needed medication of some kind, she could bet any money that wasn't the reason at all. Maybe he was even going to see a therapist of sorts, she knew a lot about depression due to her little brother suffering from it, she recognised the signs and...how could she have been so stupid! So blind to the truth! Her poor Mike, suffering in silence for so long now!  
"Get off of me!" Mike cried, shaking Eve off his arm and causing her to stumble back. Immediately he reached for the blade that he had apparently previously taken out of his razor, but before he could slash it against his wrist, Eve jumped up and pushed it away causing him to lose the grip and for it to slide across the wooden floor of his living room. If Eve's heart was broken before, it had just shattered into pieces when she saw the expression on his face. Utter agony. He looked like he was in so much pain, his once happy happy blue eyes now held large bags underneath them, and she could of sworn that they used to be brighter than they are now.  
"W-Why won't you just leave me alone..." The older man muttered weakly, his hands going up into his hair and beginning to pull at it. Immediately she grabbed his wrists and forced them away, forcing his right hand to cup her cheek, it made him look up at her from where he had been staring at the ground and he bit his lip. She was crying; he couldn't believe he had made his best friend cry. Wiping some tears away from her cheek he couldn't help but allow his eyes to well up with his own.  
"I-I'm so...s-sorry..." He stuttered, swallowing thickly and clenching his eyes closed. Eve let his wrists go and wrapped him into a tight hug, feeling him shake with silent tears against her.  
"Shhh, Mikey...it'll be okay. Everything will get better..." Depression always goes two ways, you kill it or it kills you. She would not let such a horrible illness kill her best friend, not a million years.  
"I'm gonna help you fight this, I promise...come on..." She unwrapped one of her arms from around him and lead the broken man into his bedroom, lying his shaking figure down on the bed. Mike looked so beaten, so tired. She didn't leave his side until he finally cried himself to sleep, and when she did it was only to make one quick call to someone she knew Mike trusted with his life.  
"Hi. Chris? Yeah, It's Eve..."


End file.
